


Carnival

by pen_owo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bottom Rose, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I have eyes and I will cry, I just wanted to write Rosé being spoiled okay, Jennie and Y/N like to call Rosé 'Rosie', Listen to Me, Multi, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rosé is a bratty babygirl and you can't tell me otherwise, Smut, Someone help, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Jennie Kim, babygirl!Rosé, here we fucking go again, i still dont know how to tag, idk ive always been bad at editing, it's been years, mostly edited, ngl I was really proud of this when I finished it, oh my god there's plot, so please be kind (~˘▾˘)~, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_owo/pseuds/pen_owo
Summary: Rosie is quite the troublemaker. She doesn’t mean to be (most of the time) but it just happens sometimes. Luckily for her, she has you and Jennie make sure she’s kept in line.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jennie Kim/Reader, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted uh... October or November I can't remember, but this one was a favorite to write and as my most recent work I thought it would be fitting to mark my return to writing with the most recent fic. Anywho, enjoy! (there was a part 2 to this but we'll see about that.)

_ “How about this one, Rosie?” _

_ “No!” Smacking the plush away, Rosé huffs, and crosses her arm. Clearly, that one wasn’t the plush that she wanted and it frustrated Jennie. When her princess pulled her to the darts booth and asked for a stuffie, she didn’t expect her to be so picky and reject all the ones that she had offered to her. Rosé wasn’t usually like this, always accepting everything she was given with a smile, but today she just decided to throw a fit in the middle of the fair, whining about Jennie getting her the wrong stuffie and attracting some curious eyes from people passing by. Embarrassed, frustrated, and nearly out of tickets to play the darts game, Jennie tried to reason with Rosé, “Rosie, sweetie, why don’t you just tell me which one you want? I’ll get you whichever one you want and then we can get a slushie, okay?” But Rosé just huffed again and turned away with a ‘hmph’.  _

_ Pitching the bridge of her nose, she reached into her pocket to grab another ticket when Rosé grabbed at her arm and screamed, “that one! I want that one!” Confused at the sudden shift in attitude but relieved that she didn’t need to play the guessing game anymore, Jennie smiled before looking at which one she was pointing at, but Rosé wasn’t pointing at a plushie per se. Instead, her finger was pointing at a figure sitting by the bench munching on a corn dog. You were kind of cute but not as cute as her Rosie, Jennie thought to herself, watching you wipe the corner of your lips with the napkin, cheeks puffed out as you took a big bite of your corn dog. When Rosé tugged at her arm, Jennie snapped back to reality and sighed, “Rosie, baby, that’s not a stuffie, that’s a person. Come on, wouldn’t you rather me win you that big unicorn plush?” She hoped that the mention of the unicorn plush would distract Rosé enough to forget about you, but her baby was incredibly stubborn, shaking her head and pointing at you insistently, “I want that one! That’s my stuffie.” _

_ Without waiting for Jennie to respond, Rosé ran towards you, her long legs making the short distance to where you were sitting while Jennie sprinted after her. Jennie could see Rosé stretching her arms out and barreling into out, shouting, “mine!” _

“Rosie, No!”

Wincing when you heard the sound of glass smashing as they hit the ground and Jennie’s shout, You pinched the bridge of your nose in irritation, setting your laptop to the side. You could hear the little sniffles and angry huffs from the dining room and figured it would be best to see what Rosé did. Walking into the dining room, you raised an eyebrow at the mess: glass shards all over the floor and orange juice staining the leg of the chairs, cereal all over the kitchen counter, and spilled coffee staining the papers on the dining table. Looking away from the mess, you turned your attention to the two people responsible for it, those two being a frowning Jennie and a visibly upset Rosé, tears swimming in her eyes as she shook under Jennie’s gaze. 

Crossing your arms when Rosé turned her puppy eyes at you, you raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “does anyone want to tell me what happened here?” Rosé whimpered and stared down at her feet, forcing Jennie to answer the question, “Rosie wanted attention and accidentally knocked everything over,” her eyes softened when she heard Rosé let out a small sniffle, “I- Rosie don't do that. You were a bad girl.” The girl in question shook her head, whimpering. Feeling pity for Rosé, you walked up to her and pulled her into your arms, “It’s alright, Rosie, we know you didn’t mean to make a mess, you just wanted Jennie to look at you, right? It was an accident, baby.”

“I-I’m sorry, I just w-wanted to hold Nini’s hand.” 

“We know you’re sorry, sweetie, right Jennie?” Looking over at Jennie, you smiled when the girl sighed and nodded, feeling guilty that she made Rosé cry. At her nod, Rosé let out a whimper and reached out to grab Jennie’s hand, “I’ll clean it up, Nini. I’ll be a good girl, please don’t be mad at me.” Despite the fact that her paperwork was now ruined and she was standing in a puddle of milk, Jennie patted the girl’s head affectionately, “I’m not mad anymore, Rosie.”

Rosé held out her pinky, eyes glimmering with hope, “promise?” Jennie raised her own pinky and wrapped it around Rosé’s with a small smile, “pinky promise.” Leaving the two girls to kiss and make up, you walked towards the kitchen to fetch a towel and chuckled at the way Jennie clung to Rosé, peppering kisses all over her face and cooing about how cute she was, her stained paperwork long forgotten. Jennie likes to talk about you spoiling Rosé too much, but honestly, she probably spoils her more than you. Pressing a kiss on Rosé’s cheek, you give her a towel, “I hope you haven’t forgotten to clean up the mess you made, Rosie. You can have your kisses after you clean it up.” Taking the towel from you, Rosé quickly got to work cleaning up the spilled milk and coffee, the promise of more kisses and possible praise spurring her on to do a good job. Jennie rolled her eyes and shoved you lightly, whispering, “you spoil her too much, Y/N.”

“Me? You spoil her just as much,” you whispered back, smirking mischievously, “is the princess jealous that she didn’t get any kisses? Here, I’ll give you one right now.” You puckered up your lips and leaned in, only for Jennie to push you away with a bemused smile. You hear the sound of a wet towel being dropped into the sink and Rosé making her way towards the two of you, eyes wide and smiling proudly, “I cleaned it up! Can I get my kisses now?” Without bothering to check, Jennie pulled Rosé into her arms, pressing kiss after kiss against her cheek and telling her what a good girl she was. You merely rolled your eyes but allowed yourself to be pulled into the embrace when Rosé gave you a pleading look, her hands reaching out to grab your fingers. Giving her a kiss on the other cheek, you smirked at Jennie, “want your kiss now, princess?” Jennie scowled at your teasing smile and the way Rosé giggled, but still accepted your kiss. You guide the girls to the couch, where Rosé collapses on top of Jennie, wrapping her arms and legs around her and nuzzling into her chest. You give Rosé a quick pat on the head before sitting down next to her.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been on a date,” Jennie says to herself, absentmindedly patting Rosé's head, “it would be nice to get out of the house, especially since the weather’s been so nice these past few days.” Judging by the happy noise that Rosé made that the suggestion, you’re sure that she was agreeing to the idea of the date and glanced at the calendar, silently thinking of a date where the three of you wouldn’t be busy. You perked up at the red marked notes someone made on a particular Friday and turned to the girls, “we could have a little carnival date. The annual fair is supposed to come back this year and we’re all free that day.” At the idea of a carnival date, Rosé shot up, beaming, “yes! I want to go, we didn’t get to go last year because they canceled it. It’ll be like a little anniversary to how we met you!”

“You mean how you threw yourself onto Y/N yelling ‘stuffie’,” Jennie mimicked Rosé’s voice, causing her to pout at Jennie, “I still remember the look on your face when Rosie crashed into you. I had to pull her off of you.” Rosé looked like she wanted to argue, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. You knew how Rosé could get when she disagreed with something and you’d hate to have to punish her after praising her for being such a good girl (although you’re sure that Jennie would’ve liked that). Rosé let out a little ‘hmph’ and turned to wrap your free arm around her, muttering under her breath that she didn’t sound like that. Jennie raised an eyebrow, her hand squeezing Rosé’s hip, “Rosie, I hope I didn’t hear any backtalk from you just now.” Her hand reached up to bunch the bright pink hair and tugged at it, making the girl look at her, “because if you did, I’d have to punish you.” 

The air in the room suddenly grew thicker and more heated as Rosé glanced at Jennie’s dark eyes and the small quirk of your lips, whimpering at the why her core throbbed at the thought of being punished. Noticing Rosé growing more flushed at the idea, Jennie rested a teasing hand on her stomach, lightly tracing her abs through her thin shirt, “be a good girl for us Rosie and we’ll take you to the carnival, hmm?” The girl whines and looks at you for help, but you only shrug your shoulders, getting up and giving her a peck on the cheeks.

“I have work to do. Be a good girl for Jennie and we’ll reward you later.”

* * *

As expected, not an hour later, you heard a knock on the door and Rosé peeking her head in, asking if you had some time for her. Setting the paperwork down, you gestured for her to come in, smiling at the way the girl seemed to perk up and skipped towards you, making herself comfortable on your lap. Pretending to not know why she was here, you went back to doing your work, ignoring her cries for attention.

She squirmed in your lap, tugging at your sleeves and littering kisses on your neck. When she realized that you weren’t going to give in so easily, Rosé upped the ante, straddling your thigh and purposely grinding against it. Her hands threaded into your hair as she leaned in to nip at your neck, smirking at the way you inhaled deeply, a deafening silence overtaking the room as your hands stilled on the keyboard. She rocked her hips one more time, letting out a small moan, eyes trained on the way you clenched your jaw and glared down at her. If anything, it made her more bold, her moans shaking you to your core. When she let out a particularly loud moan that was coupled with a teasing grind, you slammed your laptop and wrapped your hand around Rosé’s wrist, forcing her to stop and look back at you with wide eyes.

“Rosie, darling,” your dark tone betrayed the seemingly sweet smile on your face, making the pink-haired girl whimper and squirming in your grasp, “what did we say about you being a good girl?”

At that remark, Rosé stilled in your lap and bit her lips, “that if I was a good girl, you would reward me…” Her voice trailed off into a whisper towards the end as you twisted her around to look at you. Your smile turned a tad bit vicious as your other hand made its way up to her neck, wrapping around her throat gently, “and are you being a good girl right now? Disturbing me while I work, purposely making me give you attention?”

“No, but-”

You click your tongue, tightening your grip on her neck for the briefest of moments, “what a naughty girl you are, so desperate for attention that you would disobey and now you want to talk back to me? Over my lap, baby.” Rosé opened her mouth to argue but relented when you raised an unimpressed eyebrow, daring her to respond. With a little whimper, she reluctantly draped herself over your lap, rubbing her thighs together to soothe the growing ache in her core. Noticing what Rosé was doing, you dug your hand into her hips, no doubt leaving bruises on the skin, “none of that now, dirty girl. You have to take your punishment first.” 

Your hands moved down to the hem of her pants, toying with the fabric before slowly tugging it down to her knees, cooing at the way the pink-haired girl shivered at your touch, “how many do you think I should give you, pretty girl?” Rosé whimpered at the feeling of your fingers caressing her skin before squeaking, “five?” 

“Only five? You think you deserve to get off that lightly?”

“Ten!”

Smiling at the panicked response, you leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek, “ten it is then.” 

The first hit is soft and it makes Rosé jump, not expecting it to be so soft. When the second hit doesn’t come soon after, Rosé looks back at you nervously, gasping when the second strike came down hard, making the skin burn from the pain. You smiled at the expression on her face and caressed the pink flesh, taking joy in the way Rosé hissed from the sting and the way she squirmed in your lap, both trying to escape your hand and begging for more. It makes you chuckle at the way she whines, tugging at your hands and pleading with her eyes, “pretty girl, do you want more?” Your hands hover over her and she raises her hips desperately, letting out tiny whimpers when you move your hand away. The next three comes in quick successions but just as hard, making Rosé squeak as the burn intensified. You ran your hands against her clothed core, feeling her slick seep through the fabric, “are you turned on from being punished, love? Naughty girl.”

“Please…” the girl whispers, wiggling in your lap to relieve the burn in her core but you only laugh, taking your time to deliver the last five spanks and reveling in the way she moans when your hands brush against her. You deliver the last two smack harder than the previous ones, turning her flesh bright red from her punishment, and sit her up, letting the fabric of your pants rub against her sore ass. Feeling her slick running down her thighs and staining your pants, you purposely rub the fabric against her, humming at the way the pink-haired girl moaned at the feeling, grabbing at your shirt to balance herself. Barely able to form words, all Rosé could do was babble and paw at your shirt, tears welling up in her eyes as you laughed mockingly and grabbed her wrists, taunting her, “Rosie dear, don’t you think that’s enough? Greedy girl, you don’t get you cum after being such a brat.”

“But-!”

Your eyes hardened as you sighed, helping her dress despite her pleas, “You don’t get a reward for being naughty, babygirl. Don’t make me punish you further, you know how much I hate that.” Rosé whined and sobbed as she trailed after you to the door, clutching at your arm when Jennie came by and took the girl into her arm, “she doesn’t get to cum until I say so. Oh and Jennie,” she stiffens up at the mention of her name, glancing at you, “I know exactly what you’re thinking, and if you let Rosie cum even once, you’ll be punished too.”

The next few hours fly by quickly, Rosé’s pleads and Jennie’s teasing voice mixing in with the sound of you pressing the keys. Sometimes you can see Rosé popping her head into your office and asking if you’re done with your work, to which you shake your head (you’re lying about that, you just want to tease her more), or Jennie’s hand wandering lower than it should go, tugging at the girl’s sweats or giving her ass a playful pat. It amuses you to see the way Rosé squirms at the dinner table when Jennie lets out a particularly long moan, chewing on the steak with a cheeky grin. You rolled your eyes at her antics but did nothing to stop her, silently encouraging her as Rosé grew more and more desperate. 

By the time all three of you have showered and are getting ready for bed, Rosé couldn’t contain herself anymore, worming into your arms and begging for release.

“Please,” she cries, tears welling up in her eyes as she bucks her hips, “let me cum, I’ve been good all day.” You set your phone down on the bedside table and run your hands through her hair, lightly scratching at her scalp. Rosé preened at the attention, momentarily forgetting her lust, while your free hand slipped into her sweats, palming her core. She jolted at the sensation and instinctively rocked her hips against your hand, whimpering, “please!”

You shush her, the hand in her hair moving down to her hips, “I hear you, pretty girl, you’ve been so good.” Your hands dip into her underwear, humming at how wet Rosé was. Brushing the tips against her clit teasingly, you watch with amusement as Rosé arched her back, grabbing at the sheets and crying out at the touch, tears beginning to run down her face when you teased her folds, not giving her what she’s been begging for all day. 

“Please! You said you would!”

Kissing her tears away, you tease her for another moment before removing your hand, ignoring the way she gasped and reached for your hand, only for you to slap her hand away with a chuckle, “now now, darling, if you want to cum you’ll have to do it yourself.” Raising your thigh to brush against her, you leaned back against the headboard to let Rosé take the lead. Her hands shakily grab onto your shoulders, letting out a moan when she pressed herself against your thigh, biting her shoulder as she rocked her hips.

“Good girl, Rosie, such a good girl for me,” you whisper, enjoying the sight of Rosé riding your thigh, hands wandering her body as she shook and mewled, grinding down harder. Lost in her lust and desperate to cum, Rosé doesn’t notice the door to the bedroom opening revealing Jennie, whose confusion turns to playful lust seeing Rosé. She slowly makes her way to the bed, crawling up behind Rosé and resting her hands on the girl’s hips, pressing a kiss on her neck when Rosé let out a surprised gasp.

Jennie’s hands wander under her shirt to her breasts, thumbs brushing against her nipples as she bit down on her neck, leaving bright red marks. One of Jennie’s hands trailed down her body, momentarily tracing Rosé’s abs, to her sweats and hummed at how wet Rosé was, muttering against the girl’s ear, “you must have been so desperate all day, love. Are you close?”

“Yes!” Rosé gasped, grinding down against your thigh harder and arching her back at the feeling of Jennie rubbing her clit, “please, let me cum. I want to-”

You cut her off her kiss, squeezing her ass and guiding her hips as she screamed, her entire body shaking at the force of the orgasm, and kept rocking her hips, intent on savoring this moment after being denied for so many hours. Behind her, Jennie whispered praises into her ear, slowing her fingers and pulling them out of her sweats.

“You did good, pretty girl, you did so good for us.”

“T-thank you.”

The pink-haired girl slumps against you, the exhaustion hitting her and you chuckle, shifting around so that she’s comfortable against you. You look at Jennie licking her fingers clean and raising a brow, silently asking if she needed to be taken care of as well and nodding when she shook her head, laying down beside you and running her hand through Rosé’s hair.

“Been a good girl, been really good,” Rosé mumbles, burying her face into your neck and wrapping a hand around Jennie’s wrist to pull her closer. Not one to deny Rosé, Jennie does as she asks, snuggling against you and laying her arms around the girl’s waist, “you’re such a good girl, Rosie.” You could tell that she was doing her best to fight the need to rest, blinking away the sleep and whining when you patted her back, “sleep, Rosie.”

“Will you take me to the carnival? Even though I was a bad girl?”

“Of course we will, love,” Jennie muttered, caressing Rosé’s cheek and watching with affection as Rosé started to doze off, her light snores filling the silence in the room, “we would never deny you that.” Letting out an amused snort at the remark, you gave Jennie a cheeky grin when she glared at you, “I know to deny her, Jennie.”

“Now that’s bullshit.”

“Don’t be upset now, princess,” you smirk, patting her head in a teasing manner, “you were the one who said that you didn’t need to be taken care of right now.”

“Listen here, you little shit-”

“No fighting…”

The two of you paused your bickering when Rosé’s sleepy voice interrupted the two of you, her eyes fighting the drowsiness as a pout appeared on her lips. Immediately, Jennie leaned down to kiss the pout away, reassuring her that she wasn’t mad at you and vice versa. Still, the girl was not convinced, pushing Jennie away and pointing at you, “kiss and make up.”

Jennie rolled her eyes as if she was disgusted, but gave you a kiss anyway, sighing when you swiped your tongue against her lips. You heard Rosé let out a pleased grumble before snuggling against you, dozing back to sleep with you rubbing her back and Jennie humming a simple tune.

“...You’re still a little shit.”

“Shut up Jennie.”


End file.
